


Spread Some Christmas Cheer

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: Looking after Lucifer is not going to dampen your Christmas spirit but are you about to witness your very own Christmas miracle?





	Spread Some Christmas Cheer

“It’s bad enough I have to stay here but must you torture me with this… this… what is this you are forcing me to watch?” The whining tone to Lucifers voice was beginning to grate on your nerves.

“It’s Elf now shut up and watch.” Dean and Sam may have left you babysitting the fallen angel but you weren’t about to let that ruin your Christmas spirit.

“Why is he bigger than the rest of them?” You stare at him in irritation.

“Well, if you’d been paying attention you’d know he is a human who stowed away as a baby and now thinks he is an elf.” Pointedly turning back to the film you were just getting drawn into the story again when your reluctant companion struck again.

“Cotton headed ninny muggings?” Under other circumstances, those words coming from the menacing fallen angel would have been amusing but you just sighed heavily and refused to look at him.

“Lucifer, shut up.”

A sudden movement next to you caused you to jump and a giggle escaped your mouth as you realised that Lucifer had jumped at the delayed jack-in-a-box on the screen earning you a glare. “This is stupid. How could he not realise that he isn’t supposed to be there? That he doesn’t fit in?” he gesticulated wildly towards the screen. 

“I swear to your dad if you don’t shut up and watch the film I will gag and shackle you and put It’s A Wonderful Life on a loop for you.” Lucifer huffed and folded his arms across his chest but stayed silent.

A loud laugh echoed through the room as Buddy the elf got attacked by a raccoon and you watched Lucifer out of the corner of your eye. You had never really seen him laugh before, not a genuine one anyway and the corners of your mouth twitched up as the human elf’s foray into New York living entertained your companion but unfortunately, his amusement was short lived.

“Is he simple?” Lucifer enquired gruffly, his voice holding a hint of annoyance as he witnessed Buddy pressing all the buttons in the elevator. “I would have murdered him in the most inventive way if he did that to me.”

“Are you really gonna question everything he does? He is a fictional character who has spent his whole life living as an Elf in the North Pole. You should be able to identify with him a bit, he’s finding it difficult to adjust to the human world. Cut the idiot some slack.” You could feel your irritation bubbling over and, not for the first time, you wondered why he was still sat here with you when he could be roaming the bunker. He must have sensed your diminishing tolerance levels because he stayed silent for quite some time, his eyes glued to the screen with a slight frown.

“You do that.” His voice made you jump and you looked at him in confusion.

“What?” Your nose scrunched as you tried to figure out what he was talking about.

“You sing in the shower.” He answered nonchalantly, his eyes not leaving the movie.

“WHAT?” Fairly certain your screech had just hit a pitch that only dogs could hear Lucifer didn’t even acknowledge any hint of distress.

“You sing in the shower like that.” The matter-of-fact tone of his voice did nothing to quell your confusion.

“How the hell…!?! What? Why?” Stuttering over your words you just stared at him in disbelief.

“You sound good.” His eyes stayed fixed on the screen as your eyes widened at the compliment. Had he been listening to you in the shower? That was weird right? Maybe he just had super angel hearing or something. You tried to shrug it off and let yourself get drawn back into the movie. Shifting position you curled your legs up and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and placed it over your legs occasionally shooting Lucifer a glance but he seemed engrossed in the film.

As you watched the crowd outside Central Park singing you felt your heart swell as always happened when you watched this movie. A broad smile split your face and your eyes became glassy with unshed tears of happiness. A sniffing sound beside you caused your brow to furrow slightly as you looked across to see Lucifer with a look of such sorrow on his face it almost broke your heart. Without even thinking you reached out and placed your hand over his, the coolness of his skin surprising you for a moment. “His… his father… he believed in him.” He muttered to himself and you had to strain to hear his words but once you did you slid over on the sofa and put an arm around his shoulders in an effort to comfort him. He looked at you, his eyes wide but made no attempt to move away. Your warm touch soothed him which was seductive and unnerving. The credits rolled and you were still sitting holding him, his head resting on your shoulder. There was an odd moment of companionable silence before Lucifer cleared his throat awkwardly and you removed your arm from him and stood up, turning off the tv. Smiling softly at him you nodded and bid him goodnight heading off to your room leaving him sitting rigidly on the sofa in a state of confusion.

Stumbling your way bleary-eyed towards the kitchen in search of coffee when a low melodic singing caused you to pause. “He sees you when you’re sleeping he knows when you’re awake…” you creep forward and peek round the doorway, your eyebrows raising when you see the mystery vocalist. “He knows if you’ve been bad or good so be good for goodness sake. You’d better watch out, you’d better not cry…” Lucifer was standing in front of the coffee maker bobbing his head in time with his tune and you smiled to yourself as you leaned on the doorframe. “You’d better not pout I’m telling you why…”

“’…Santa Claus is coming to town.” You joined in causing him to spin round in surprise, the look on his face causing you to giggle. “You seem in a good mood.”

“Well, you know, the best way to spread Christmas cheer is by singing loud for all to hear.” He handed you a mug of freshly brewed coffee with a soft smile. “So, what movie are we watching today?”


End file.
